


England Cricket Boys

by pcwtosh



Series: The Body-line [1]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Joe Root captained his team to victory in South Africa, but he's drunkenly lost his room key...
Relationships: Joe Root/Sam Curran
Series: The Body-line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682590
Kudos: 14





	England Cricket Boys

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

England Cricket Boys

The England cricket team celebrated their victory on tour in South Africa. It was the perfect start to the new decade for Joe Root who drank merrily with his team! The team cheered as vice-captain Ben Stokes blindsided his captain popping open a bottle of champagne and soaking Joe through, Joe’s clothes stuck to him with stale sweat and sticky champagne. They partied into the early hours of the morning with players leaving the party one-by-one nicely intoxicated.

Joe headed towards his hotel room, approaching the door he fumbled around in his pocket. Shit, he thought to himself, where’s the bloody key card. It wasn’t in either of his pockets…dammit…it must be in his bag down in the reception area. He wheeled around to head back down and get his things as Sam Curran passed him.

“You ok, skip?” Sam chuckled. “Yeah” Joe slurred “I left my bloody key card downstairs.” Sam grinned, “Well save yourself a journey, you can have Rory’s bed.” Joe nodded, he didn’t need to think twice he was shattered and Rory wouldn’t need his bed since he had returned home injured.

Sam opened the hotel room door and Joe followed him in. “Thanks Sammy, you’re a lifesaver.”

“You can have that one.” Sam pointed out the bed on the right as he walked over to the cupboard to fetch Joe a dressing gown. Sam opened the cupboard removing a fresh dressing gown and towel, he turned around to be met with the sight of his captain wearing just his tight black boxers and shuffling towards the bed. Sam inspected Joe’s bum, generously peachy on top of two long legs covered with nice bushy hair. Joe threw open the duvet and tried to clamber into the bed…fail. He stumbled sideways and landed on the floor with a crash. Sam giggled as Joe howled in pain, more from his bruised pride than the bruise he was going to get on his forearm and side where he landed, thank fuck it was a week until the one-day matches started.

Sam threw the dressing gown and towel on to the bed and grabbed his captain under the arms pulling him up. The smell of champagne, beer and Joe’s sweaty body filled Sam’s nostrils and the horny boy inside him started to feel aroused. Joe’s attempts to regain his balance didn’t help either, his captain’s flailing arm grazed the inside of Sam’s thigh and now he was finding it very hard to keep down a semi.

“Thanks Sammy” Joe giggled as at the third time of asking, he managed to throw himself onto his bed. Sam stood over him, “You’re alright skip” he smiled back, “You’re going to have a shit day tomorrow aren’t you with that hangover.” “Nahhh” Joe slurred “no chance, I’m from Yorkshire, we’re tough as nails lad. Did you have a good time tonight?” “Absolutely skip, you did a great job.” Sam’s eyes wandered down Joe’s slim body lingering around Joe’s crotch, he was intrigued at what hid beneath his captain’s boxers, should he have a peek when Joe falls asleep? Bad Sam!

Sam turned to walk back to his bed when he felt a firm hand grasp his left thigh, he stopped looking back at his captain. “You ok skip?” He asked tentatively. “You, errr, keep looking at my body, are you judging me or something?” Joe’s face looked stern, Sam, taken aback was lost for words. “Errr, no I was...erm…” Just tell him you were checking him out, the voice inside Sam’s head roared, Joe won’t care he’s a supporter of LGBTQ+ rights...but if you tell him it might make things weird between us in the locker room, “no no I was...just thinking you are in good shape.” Sam stammered. Joe eyed him for a moment, “...And did you see enough of my cock to make a judgement?” Joe quizzed, Sam’s eyes widened, now he was fucked...he’d been rumbled and Joe’s expression was not as understanding as he might have hoped. “Ahhh erm I…” 

Joe’s face broke into a mischievous smile and he exploded with laughter, “Sammy, chill man! Honestly I’m flattered if you were checking me out, especially if you liked what you saw?! Sam caught his breath back, “Oh yeah you look good, but I don’t know what I was thinking to be honest.” Sam’s eyes wandered down Joe’s body again, he took in his captain’s skin, a mixture between his pale chest and thighs combined with his bronzed neck and forearms. Joe’s hand had found its way onto Sam’s thigh again, “Well how about you tell me what you think of my cock as well?” Joe pulled Sam towards him encouragingly, the 21 year-old obeyed Joe’s pressure and brought him closer. Sam’s hand reached towards Joe’s boxers which were beginning to expand in front of his eyes, the captain was getting excited after 4 months of shower wanks. Sam paused just over Joe’s cock, he took a quick gulp of nerves and then rested his hand Joe’s boxers before looking to locate the fly. Sam’s hand slipped into Joe’s boxers and held Joe’s hardening cock, he liked the feeling as Joe grew in his hand, Sam looked at Joe who smiled back at him.

“It feels nice and big skip.” Sam smiled. “You think so? That’s reassuring.” Joe replied. “ To be sure though I think you need to take it out and look at it.” He continued. Sam took a second to think then removed his hand from Joe’s fly, he moved closer to Joe’s body and reached under Joe’s waistband, Joe raised his slim hips in compliance and Sam slid Joe’s boxers down to his knees. Joe took his cock in his right hand and started to massage it slowly while Sam watched, the youngster was mesmerised by Joe’s cock, 7.5-inches, average thickness and veiny. Joe watched Sam’s expression as he touched himself, then his eyes moved down towards Sam’s crotch where he could see the young man was starting to bulge. “How about we compare?” Joe suggested.

Sam hesitated for a moment then pushed down his trackie bottoms and boxers, liberated, his own 7-inch boner sprang free and stood to attention. “Very nice.” Joe smiled, and Sam could feel his confidence growing. Joe eyed Sam’s cock, it was average girth similar to Joe’s but had a little more tan, his balls were encased in a generous bush of light brown pubic hair. “Come closer.” Joe asked, Sam complied moving alongside Joe, the captain sat up and swallowed Sam’s hard cock in one. Sam’s knees wobbled in shock but he regained himself as Joe ran his tongue along Sam’s throbbing cock. Joe switched hands and continued to stroke himself with his left hand, he used his right hand to push Sam’s bum towards him. Sam’s hips followed his captain’s orders rocking back and forth feeding Joe his hard cock. Beneath him Joe’s tongue slid along Sam’s shaft licking the top, then the bottom, then the side of Sam’s pole, the 21-year-old murmured with pleasure as the warm feeling circulated his body. Joe’s ears perked up in response to the motivating noises coming from Sam, he felt like he was being cheered on, maintaining his rhythm he increased the speed of his revolutions.

Sam eyed Joe’s cock and decided he wasn’t going to take all the pleasure for himself, he brought his right knee round over Joe’s torso and rested on the bed then eased Joe’s head backwards so that the Yorkshireman could lean back whilst continuing to suck on Sam’s boner. Now that Joe was in a comfortable position Sam moved his body round turning to face Joe’s own boner, he held Joe’s hand to stop him wanking and replaced it with his warm mouth. Sam began by gently pulling down Joe’s foreskin and exposing the pink head, Sam’s tongue wrapped around Joe’s head and his captain’s hips instinctively pushed him deeper into Sam’s willing mouth. Joe’s view as he swallowed Sam’s cock was the younger boy’s hairy balls and now his beautiful tanned arse, Joe took a handful of each juicy orb while he devoured the boy’s schlong.

Precum dribbled from both men’s piss slits and the other man enjoyed the sweet flavour of his partner’s juice. Joe’s nuts were full, he hadn’t jacked in over a fortnight for the pressure of managing the team, Sam wanked every evening to the topless pictures his girlfriend sent him, but he was young and horny, he wasn’t going to last forever in Joe’s wet mouth.

Joe slipped two fingers into his mouth, moistening them alongside Sam’s cock, Joe removed his fingers and reached up to Sam’s arse again this time locating his soft pink hole. Sam tensed a little as Joe’s fingers stroked his opening, shit is he going to stick his fingers in me he thought...yes, Sam gasped as Joe’s fingers pushed their way inside him. “Relax Sammy” Joe breathed while his left hand stroked Sam’s thigh for reassurance, “just relax and it will feel ok if you give it time.” Joe swallowed Sam’s cock once again, the younger boy exhaling in satisfaction as Joe’s tongue played with his bellend again. Joe used the distraction of his sucking to push his fingers deeper into Sam again, with each jab Sam’s grunts grew softer and more accepting.

Sam took Joe’s hard veiny cock in his left hand and returned it to his mouth, his right hand grasped Joe’s balls covered in their nest of blonde curly hair. Joe’s balls churned at Sam’s touch, Sam gently squeezed then stroked Joe’s heavy sack, the 29-year-olds hips helped Sam deepthroat his captain. As Joe’s hips fed Sam, the Yorkshireman’s bellend pressed against the inside of Sam’s mouth the stimulation of the youngster’s mouth was too much, he could like his cum rising.

Sam’s insides felt incredible with Joe’s fingers pleasuring him, Sam’s cock glazed the inside of Joe’s willing mouth with more precum. Joe worked Sam’s pole, Sam’s hole and that was almost enough, Sam could feel his orgasm approaching. His balls tightened and he braced for the orgasmic sensation that prepared to overcome him, warm salty liquid filled Sam’s mouth and he was ready to burst.

Joe wanted to scream but his mouth was full of Sam’s delicious cock, cum erupted from his penis as Sam’s thick jizz filled his mouth, tears filled Joe’s eyes as he choked on the cum flowing down his throat. Joe’s own cock fired his viscous Yorkshire liquid into Sam’s mouth, the youngster dribbled as he did his best to contain Joe’s thick cum. Sam quivered as Joe pulled his fingers from Sam’s hole, Sam gulped down his captain’s cum and collapsed onto the bed.

They gasped for breath, sucking in all the air their lungs could take in. Joe coughed through the cum in his throat, Sam looked back at him with concern. “You ok skip?” Joe gave him a thumbs up as he coughed, “just need a water” he spluttered. Sam jumped off the bed, filling a glass of water to the brim he hurried back and handed it over to Joe who took it gratefully.

“Where did you learn to blow like that skip?” Sam started. Joe took a moment, allowing the water to do its work. “What happens on tour stays on tour…” he winked, “...but Stuart Broad likes a bit of mutual relief on tour” he continued. Sam flashed Joe a grin, his mind was catching up with all that had just happened, “and skip, one more question, where did you learn to do that with your fingers?” Sam asked. Joe shrugged, “I’m not sure you know, it just happened one day and what can I say, I liked it.” Sam pondered for another moment and plucked up some courage, “well if you ever want to do that or more again, I would love to.” He smiled. “Or more?” Joe quizzed, “what more would you want to do?” he asked. “Well skip, you tell me, you’re the boss.” Sam winked.

End 

Thank you for reading. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line pcwtosh@gmail.com


End file.
